1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device with heat dissipation channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common plasma display device has two major mechanical structures: an internal plasma display module and an external housing. The plasma display module comprises a plasma display panel made of two glass substrates, a metal plate, a metallic supporting rack, and a plurality of circuit boards. The supporting rack is formed by a plurality of metallic beams. The metal plate is installed on the front surface of the supporting rack. The plasma display panel is attached to the front surface of the metal plate by double sided tape. The plurality of circuit boards is installed at the rear side of the supporting rack. The housing is formed by a front frame and a rear frame. The front and rear frames of the housing protect the plasma display module.
Electric fans are often installed within the plasma display device for dissipating heat generated by the plasma display panel and the circuit boards during operation. The above mentioned plasma display device has the following disadvantages:
1. The metal plate and the supporting rack are very thick thus will block the internal air flow and make heat dissipation difficult. PA0 2. Due to the complexity of the internal structure of the plasma display device, the electric fans can only effectively force the air flow through neighboring area, thus preventing full heat dissipation of the whole area.